Quake Tournament
Quake Tournament, the great tourney of Quake, will find out just who is the greatest and most powerful being of Quake. Every half week, two monsters from Quake will go head to head and you will decide who would win in a battle between the two. Voting takes place on the fuck page and the previous battles will be recorded here to keep track of who is winning and who has been utterly defeated. The first battle is well on its way and within a few days, the next battle will start. For each battle, you will be able to make comments on the battles. You can say which monster you prefer or why you think one would beat the other. =Victors= Round One - Winner is Death Knight!!! Round Two - Winner is Carrier!!! Round Three - Winner is Xaero!!! Round Four - Winner is Shambler!!! Round Five - Winner is Berserker!!! Round Six - Winner is (Insert monster here) !!! Battle 1 - Death Knight vs. Gunner (Q2) WINNER = Death Knight 5-2 vs. 'Comments on the Battle' For Death Knight Death Knight has melee and ranged, while Gunner only has ranged. Death Knight has more health, and a sword that does just as much damage as the Gunner's grenade launcher. For Gunner Gunner's Grenade Launcher could almost kill the Death Knight within moments. Battle 2 - Carrier vs. Hornet (Q4) WINNER = CARRIER 5-3 vs. http://lparchive.org/Quake-4/Images/strogg-hornet.jpg 'Comments on the Battle' For Carrier For Hornet Carrier wins 5 against 3 The Quake 2 version is supposed to be stronger, so I assume it is the same for 4? Battle 3 - Grunt (Q1) vs. Xaero WINNER = Xaero 8-6 vs. 'Comments on the Battle' For Grunt Absolutely nothing....... For Xaero Xaero doesn't look like much of a tough guy, but from what I know, trying to beat Xaero is a pain in the neck. Not even a powerful weapon, let alone a Grunt's shotgun will stop Xaero before he gives you a load of punishment. A Grunt doesn't stand a chance. Battle 4 - Shambler vs. Vore WINNER = Shambler at 15 to 5 vs. 'Comments on the Battle' For Shambler A Quake comparison is right up my alley! The Shambler has two attacks (three technically). The first (and second if you wish to be technical) are melee attack(s). Meanwhile the Vore does not have a melee attack, and has to rely on its one fighting tool. The Shambler has a lightning ranged attack, like the Thunderbolt. Watch it in action against the Vore, it decimates them. The Vore uses an explosive pod, similar to a explosive player weapon. The Rocket and Grenade Launcher do not work well against the Shambler, who can endure a large number of them. Both can attack each other directly on sight, but I have noticed that the Vore's pod can encircle the Shambler without it ever hitting it at times. I have done multiple infighting tests, and the Shambler always wins. The Shambler also has more health than a Vore, and has attacks that do more damage (the lightning goes for a couple seconds or so, 10 every second compared to 40 for the vore's singular attack. Everything points to the Shambler, and I wonder an argument for the Vore. - Deathstalker666 For Vore Battle 5 - Iron Maiden (Q2) vs. Berserker (Q2) WINNER = Berserker 11-10 vs. 'Comments on the Battle' For Iron Maiden (Q2) For Berserker (Q2) Battle 6 - Fiend vs. Spawn WINNER = vs. 'Comments on the Battle' For Fiend For Spawn The problem with the Spawn is that it never focuses its attacks. It keeps jumping around and missing its enemy. The Fiend meanwhile focuses on its enemy and can rip it apart. Though the Spawn has explosives, the Fiend has twice the amount of health necessary to live.- Deathstalker666 Category:Content